Harry Potter and the demon's daughter
by Misaki Shou
Summary: The Teen Titans have kicked Raven off the team and she goes to stay with her Father in Hogwarts. Does everyone like this new girl? x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first cross-over so I hope you like it! Thanks! x**

Raven sat cross legged floating a meter in the air, she was savouring the quiet whilst it lasted. Her friends Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone out to beat a bad guy up without even telling her. She felt a little left out but she was glad she had the place to herself, finally she could meditate in peace. "-and when Robin swooped down and took out that bad guy!" Raven glared at Cyborg, she stood up and Robin noticed her. "Oh, how did you get here so fast Raven?" He asked confused.

"I never went." Raven said in her emotionless voice, it hurt a little that they hadn't noticed she was gone. "Well we have good news and bad news. The good news is that Terra said she remembers everything and now we are dating, the bad news is that we don't have enough rooms so Terra is going to take your room ok Raven?" Beast Boy said hugging a blonde girl next to him. Raven flinched then enveloped herself in her magic and left. She was in her room, she packed up all her things and rang her uncle.

"Hello," He said, he didn't sound happy. "Father, it's me Raven. Can I come live with you?" Raven said trying now to cry, she never cried, she didn't even cry when her mother had died but she cried now. Her Uncle wasn't really her Father but he had raised her and her real farther was trapped in a dimension he could never get out of. "Sure, of course. Is everything alright?" He sounded worried, Raven felt a tear roll down her face. "Yes, I'm fine. I just left the Titans." She said. She hung up saying goodbye and felt a presence on the other side of her door. She opened it and there stood Terra, she was smirking. "Oh, you're leaving. Shame." She said not even trying to sound sorry. Raven walked past her and into the living room. Robin looked at her with her case then understood, he stood up from the couch and ran over to her. He didn't make it in time, she had already teleported herself to her Father's house.

~Raven~

I arrived in a small room, I was in the staff quarters of Hogwarts. My Father worked there as a teacher. Arms wrapped around me and I hugged them back, I had missed my Father so much. "Raven, bring your things with you and follow me." He said letting go of me, I did as he instructed as he led through the school. He led me up some spiral stairs after saying the name of some sweet and knocked on a door. "Enter." Said a warm kind voice from inside, Father opened the door. We walked in and in the room were four other people. An old man sat behind a desk, he was Dumbledore, I knew him from when I had visited 5 years ago. I ran up and hugged him, he was a little surprised at first then returned the hug. "My dear Raven, how are you my dear?" He asked, I stepped back and smiled a little. "I'm fine. I have something to ask. May I please join this school?" He smiled and nodded, my Father frowned behind me and I turned to him. "Sorry Father, I didn't mean to." He waved it away and smiled at me.

"What?!" Shouted the other 3 people in the room, I looked at them and they were staring wide eyed, mouths agape. One was a boy around my age with black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the other was another boy my age but he had bright ginger hair and lots of freckles. The last was a girl with brown hair, she looked nice. They looked from me to my Father and I saw Father scowling. "Yes, she is my daughter. Well she is my niece by blood but I adopted her when she was born." They continued to stare at me, Dumbledore stood up. "Harry, please take Raven to the hall, she will be sorted into a house immediately." The black haired one nodded and opened the door. I walked out following him and the other two followed as well.

"So, why are you here?" The girl asked as we were walking down a long corridor. I slowed a bit and looked at her. "My friends abandoned me because someone else took my place. So I left to stay with my Father." They nodded and we came to a pair of huge double doors. We went in and there were 4 long tables and at the top was a longer table facing the others. They showed me to the side of the room and people started filling in the hall. Many didn't notice me at first and I liked it that way, I was closest to a table with people wearing dark green robes and the ones at the end saw me. A blonde boy smirked at me and I tapped into his mind.

_'She is strange, and look at her. So creepy, I bet she's weak too.'_

I smirked under the cover of my hood and then Dumbledore stood up and set out a stood with an old worm hat on it. "Now, to start off I would like to say that due to certain things Professor Umbrage is not going to be teaching here anymore. Second I would like to say that the new teacher will arrive tomorrow morning and lastly I would like to welcome a new student here." He turned to me and gestured me forward. "Come up here dear. Would you like to tell them you're name?" I Stood up facing the crowed tables and took a deep breath.

"My name is Raven Snape." The gasps from around the room were followed by murmurs and whispering. I smirked under my hood and sat down on the stood; Dumbledore placed the sorting hat onto my head. After 5 minutes the hat moved and shouted in anger. "Would you please lower you're barriers!" I dropped them immediately and I saw a pair of twins laugh. The hat smiled. "Raven, you're mind is very nice. You are brave, smart, strong, powerful, but move evil than the dark lord himself. You could go into any house perfectly yet not. You feel you shouldn't be seen, but I believe not, you're strong enough to beat the headmaster yet you kept it hidden. Anyway, I will put you in Gryffindor!" A cheer came from the middle left table and the twins beamed. I stood up and sat down at the end of the table, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and an array of food appeared on the table. In front of me appeared a cup of herbal tea. I smiled slightly before taking a sip of my drink, two people saw on either side of me and I looked up.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"Are you Snape's daughter?"

"Can we see your face?"

"Why are you so pale?"

"What did the hat mean barriers?"

"Are you really that strong?"

They fired questions like no tomorrow and I breathed in and out calming myself down. I looked at each before back to my herbal tea. "I am Father's daughter by adoption, I am his niece by blood. No you cannot see me face, I have always been this pale. The hat meant my mental barriers, and yes I am stronger than the dark lord." Their eyes widened and i expected then to go away, I was wrong. They both put an arm around me in perfect sync and sat closer, I sighed and breathed through the annoyance.

"Well, Raven was it. I like you, you seem nice and from what the hat said you are super strong. So would you like to go out with me?" I turned to the left, George. I was really surprised, no-one had ever asked me out before, but it also made me sad, he only like me because of what someone else said not because of me. I decided to test him.

"I will let you see my face if you come with me, you can come too Fred, George was going to describe me to you anyway. Oh and one more thing, I can read mind." I said before getting up and walking towards the door, they followed and I walked up to a painting of a raven. "Metrion." I said in my monotone voice, it swung open to reveal a door. The twins jaws dropped when they saw the place, it was huge, bigger than the dorms. It was a black and midnight blue room and it had old books lining the walls, I smiled, Father must have told them I liked books.

"So, are you going to show up your face or what?" George asked anxiously, Fred nodded and I sighed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before lifting off my hood, I heard them gasp and started to pull it back up before George grabbed my hand not allowing me too. "Why won't you let anyone see you?" He asked, I looked at him in wonder, normally people hated the way I looked.

~George~

I looked as she removed her hood, my eyes widened and I gasped. She had short strait dark purple hair and the same purple eyes. She had a red diamond on her forehead and she had pale white skin, she was beautiful. She started to put up her hood again but I stopped her, I asked her why she didn't let people see her face. "Because, people used to hate me for my eyes and hair." I touched her hair.

"Well, I love your hair and eyes, so don't be afraid to come to me if your need help. Ok?" I said smiling at her, she smiled back and nodded. I didn't see how someone as nice and quiet as her could be as evil as you-know-who.

**Thanks for reading. R&R please!**

**Oh and don't forget she didn't say yes yet ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, sorry if it took to long to update, but here it is! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans in anyway.**

~Normal POV~

Fred and George had left not long after so Raven had decided to rest up for the night. Her bedroom was black and dark blue, she fell asleep the moment she hit the soft fabric of the bed.

*time skip*

Raven opened her eyes and smiled, she rolled off the bed and got dressed. Her uniform was tweaked a little to suit her style so over all it was quite good. It was the normal long robe but her robe had a hood on it, she had a Gryffindor badge and tie. She picked up her wand, a black with vines going around the handle, every so often along the vines there was a small crimson rose. As Raven walked out of the painting she bumped into someone, she fell over and heard the other person fall too. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologised, she looked at the stranger , he had black hair and glasses, she saw a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning strike and wondered how he had gotten it. "Don't be sorry, it was my fault too. The name's Harry, Harry Potter." He said standing up and holding out a hand for Raven to take. She smiled slightly and took his hand, he pulled her up and they shook hands. "Raven, I'm Raven Snape." Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Raven turned away and started to walk away, Harry pulled her back and just frowned at her.

"Are you really Snape's daughter? I'm sorry if I offended you." He said his gaze softening, Raven looked at him and realised that he was telling the truth. "He is my Uncle by blood but he raised me and adopted me." She said simply, Harry smiled slightly, Raven started to walk away again when she heard him walking beside her.

"You're in Gryffindor, right? What are you in first?" He asked, Raven got out a timetable and checked, defence against the dark arts was first. Harry looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Me too, follow me after breakfast." He said grinning, Raven nodded and continued to walk towards the hall.

~Raven~

Harry was nice, he did seem surprised when I told him my name but I guess that everyone did really. As we walked into the great hall, Fred and George saw me and waved, Harry led me over to them and I sat to the right of them, George moved to my right so I was in between them. "So, Raven, how are you liking it here so far?" Fred asked, I smiled and under my hood.

"It's good, I really like it here, the people are nice." I felt my eyes fill with tears as the thought of my friends abandoning me passed through my mind, luckily they couldn't see as my hood covered my eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly and a girl my age sat opposite me, she had long frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at me. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" I looked at her.

"Raven Snape." I said for the second time today, and again for the second time their eyes widened and jaws dropped, I rolled my eyes, just how times was this going to happen? She smiled at me and didn't question my further, I saw Father smirk from his table at the top and I smiled to myself.

'_Why do people find it so strange for me to be your daughter?' _ I asked him via telepathy.

'_Because, Raven, i am not exactly well liked by the pupils here, but don't worry, you will be fine.' _I smiled and Hermione looked at me strangely. Dumbledore cleared his voice making the room go quiet.

"Good Morning, I hope you all slept well. Now, if you remember well, yesterday I mentioned that a new teacher would be here this morning. Well, here he is." Dumbledore motioned to a man sitting at the end of the teachers table and everyone's eyes followed his hand to where he sat. My eyes widened and Harry, who was sat to Hermione's left looked at me in worry. I couldn't believe that he was here though. Dumbledore dismissed us to go to lessons and we all walked out of the hall. "Hey, Raven, follow me." Harry called, I nodded and followed him to the defence against the dark arts classroom, we sat down and waited for the new teacher to come in.

He walked in and stood at the front of the class, I glared at him and many other's looked at him with a mix of confusion and amusement. "I will be teaching here from now on and you may call me Professor Slade." He looked at me, I glared more and the villain shook his head laughing.

"Dear Raven, there is no need to fear me anymore, I have come here to start anew. Although your father may have brought me here for a reason." He said and I could tell he was smirking under his black and orange mask. "I narrowed my eyes and tried to enter his mind but he had put up mental barriers to stop me.

"Why? What do you gain from this Slade?" I said his name like poison in my mouth.

"I gain nothing but freedom, I realised that doing someone else's bidding didn't really fit me so well." He said then turned to the rest of the class. "Sorry about that. Raven and I know each other, as you can see, and we didn't exactly get along very well." The nodded knowing that they shouldn't ask questions, and Slade started the lesson, it was quite interesting despite me still hating him.

A t the end of the lesson he said one thing that really ticked me off. "Now remember, there are far more powerful things in this world and many can look kind and innocent whilst really being evil and deceiving. It's always the quiet ones that are the most powerful and dangerous." He sent a look my way and I stormed out of class.

*time skip*

~Harry~

"Raven, Raven!" I shouted as I ran after her, we had just finished last lesson and she was still mad about the new teacher being here. No-one really knew why but it seemed that she hated him more than anything else, I didn't want to ask but it really did interest me, I wanted to know more about her. Raven turned to look and at, I could see she wasn't all that happy but she calmed down and just told me to follow her.

We came to Slade's classroom and Raven marched in, I followed frowning, I didn't want to get a detention this early on in the year.

"Ahh, Raven my dear, how expected." Slade said sitting behind his desk, Raven walked up and put her hands on the desk.

"Why are you really here Slade?" Raven spat and i black lightning-like energy was coming from her in dangerous shocks.

"I already told you, now please, keep your temper before we all die, well before I die again." I gulped and she calmed down back to normal. "Now, your father isn't dead, we both know that, you failed to kill him. All you did was send him back, however he did still have enough power to leave me with my powers, so I came here to teach. I gave up on trying to get Robin and you, well, I only wanted you for my life back, and now I have it." Slade said leaned forward, I saw Raven glare at him before pushing back and walking out of the class.

I followed her and she led me back to her room, we stopped outside and she turned to me. "Harry, sorry for making you see that but I needed someone else there with me. It's hard to explain what has happened between me and Slade but don't worry, it's nothing too important." She smiled at me but i had to frown, I was still too confused.

"What did he mean when he said that you failed to kill your father, I got that it isn't Snape." Raven looked down and hid even further into her hood.

"My real father is a demon, and he took over the world a year ago, my friends and I saved the world but to do so I had to kill my father, or at least send him back to where he came." Raven said, i looked at her in shock but nodded understanding that, that must have been why the hat said she was more evil than Voldemort. "Sorry, it must have been hard." I said she smiled at me before saying her password and going inside her room, I walked to the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire.

"Hiya Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked as I sat with them.

"With Raven, you have no idea how much she has been through. She..." They listened carefully as I told them everything Raven told me.

"Wow. She is one tough girl." Said Ron after I had finished, Hermione looked worried about her.

"I feel so sorry for her, to have to do that, but I guess I might of if I was in her situation. But, to save the world from your evil demon father, it's not strange that she is powerful and quiet. I would be if i was her." Hermione said, I nodded at her and Ron yawned.

"Right, I'm going to sleep, you coming Harry?" Ron asked getting up and stretching, I nodded and did the same. We walked up to the boys dorms and saw Hermione go to the girls. "Hey, Ron, do you think that Raven could possibly be a spy?" Ron looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Well, she could be, she is the daughter of a demon and if what the hat said is true then, maybe she is. Let's follow her tomorrow to find out." Ron said before turning over in his bed and falling asleep instantly. I wasn't so lucky, I couldn't get to sleep, I stayed up for an extra hour tossing and turning.

**I will try to update again by Wednesday, so hope you liked the chapter! R&R please! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is a super short chapter for me. Sorry! Hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter!**

~Harry~

We woke at the break of dawn, we crept silently out of the common room and made sure that everyone was asleep. If Hermione saw us she would definitely get us a year's worth of detentions. "Should we really be doing this?" I asked Ron as he opened the door to Raven's room, I had told him her password, the raven painting let us in but then it flew off. "Yes, now come on, she could be an ally of you-know-who for all we know!" Ron hissed, I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway, we went into her bedroom to find her sleeping there, I relaxed a little. Ron started to search through her drawers and I told him to stop. "No, we need to do this Harry." Ron said a determined look in his eye, I sighed but nodded, he was right in some sense. We didn't know anything and we did have to right to know a little about her if she wanted us to trust her.

"And who ever said that I wanted you to trust me?" I froze, I could tell she was right behind me and I saw Ron freeze too. I gulped back my fears and turned to face her, her eyes were red and she had a dark aura around her. "R-Raven, I-we are so s-sorry for doing t-this." I stuttered to scared for words, she had her hood down and I could see her short purple hair, she didn't seem to notice. "Really, because I don't think you are and I don't think you want me to get angry." She spat, her vision suddenly snapped to Ron and he flinched under her gaze, I slowly turned to look at Ron and his face was pale, eyes staring wide eyed at Raven. "Don't you dare say that about me or my family!" Raven shouted, I covered my ears with me hands and Ron did too, Raven lifted Ron off the ground and threw him against the wall, I tried to run up to him but Raven used her magic to stop me. "Please, Raven stop!" I shouted trying to get through to her, it didn't work, Raven carried on.

"You don't know anything about me! Don't judge people just because of their family!" Raven shouted at Ron again and he flew to the other side of the room. I got out my wand and broke Raven's barrier holding me back, I ran over to Ron to check if he was alright, he had a broken arm and was bleeding from a wound in his side, a bloodied glass shard was lying next to him. I felt anger boil inside of me like lava about to erupt but kept my anger at bay, right now I had to get Raven to calm down. "Raven, he didn't mean it!"

"How would you know? You didn't hear what he said!" Raven shouted finally noticing me, I stood up and faced her, she looked sad and lonely, I felt sorry for her, just a little, even if she had just tried to kill me best friend. "He...he needs to..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, before she could I ran up to her and hugged her, she was shocked. I felt her go limp and set her down on her bed, she had passed out. I ran to Ron and pulled him up, we got Madam Pomfrey and she took Ron, I ran back to Raven's room.

I stood outside her room for a while just listening, I heard her crying and slowly walked in, she didn't look up. "Go away, don't you hate me?" She asked, I frowned but shook my head, I didn't hate her, and after all she did. "No." I said as I sat down next to her, she looked up and I saw tears rolling down her pale face, her deep purple eyes glossy with tears. "It's ok, Ron's fine." I said trying to reassure her, she looked at me before she turned away and started crying again.

"Harry, I think you should know that I can read minds, I know that he is not alright and I know that it is my entire fault." I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what to say, I got her to face me and looked into her eyes. "This was not your fault, none of this was. If we hadn't been here then this wouldn't have happened. I know that, that wasn't you before, I could tell, you wouldn't do that." I said, she smiled faintly but shook her head.

"No, Harry, that was me, you don't know anything about me." She said before leaving, I sat on her bed and wondered just how little we really did know about her, what would she be hiding from us, all of us?

**Sorry again for the small chapter! I'm not here over the weekend so I probably won't update till Tuesday! Hope you liked it! xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry for not uploading for so long but thing were happening and I didn't have the time to write anything. But I'm back! I will put up a new chapter ever week now since it's the holidays! Enjoy! ^^ x**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans in anyway!**

~Raven~

_Why, why did that have to happen? Now of all times, I had just started to make friends again, just started to fit in. _I strode down the empty corridor, the sun shined in through the windows obstructing my sight slightly so I didn't see when someone suddenly turned the corner and bumped into me. "Hey! Watch it! You could ha-!" They stopped halfway through when they saw me, they gulped and quickly stood up, they bit their lip before rushing off shouting sorry over their shoulder. _Great, now everyone thinks I'm a monster. Well, they're not exactly wrong. _I sighed and got up brushing myself down, I turned the corner the stranger had come down and saw a tall boy with sleek white-blond hair and cold gray eyes.

"Oy, you, what's your name again? Anyway, why don't you hang out with me sometime?" He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. _What could he be planning, he didn't really just want to hang out right?_ "Look, I know what you're thinking. 'Why would he want to hang out with me right'? Well, I like ya, I mean, you're cute and powerful and the way you stood up for yourself in D.A.D.A. It was pretty cool." He blushed and looked down, I also blushed but walked up to him and held out my pale hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Raven, I hope we can be friends." I said in my monotone voice, a hint happiness just slipping in. He smiled and shook my hand, he nodded for me to follow him and I did. He led me down some stairs and into the dungeons, I hesitated a little before following him into his common room.

Many eyes stared my way as I walked in, some glared, some looked scared, others just looked. "What is _she _doing here Draco?" A tall slender girl asked flicking her strait black hair over her shoulder, Draco smirked and looked at me. "This is Pansy, don't mind her she's just jealous." He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me away to a side room. I tapped into his mind to see what he was thinking. _'I don't want to freak her out, but I don't want her near them if all they're going to do is stare.' _ I smiled to myself as we sat down on the couches, they were a dark green and very comfy. "So, Raven, did you fall out with Potter? I heard that you beat up Weasly." I looked down and hid my face,he stood up and came to sit next to me, he put his arm around me and I looked up at him, his face a mask of sorrow and regret. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, sorry." He said pulling me into a hug. I tensed. My eyes wide and mouth agate, i slowly swallowed and returned the hug not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the door opened and I heard a gasp behind me, I quickly looked into their mind and only heard one thing. '_I have to tell them!' _

**Short but I wanted to leave it as a cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoyed it! I've been really happy that everyone has been reading and reviewing my story. I'm not going to ask you to put so many reviews so that I'll write but I have to say it really does help. Free cookies for whoever knows who saw Raven and Draco! ;)  
See ya next week! ^^ x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys, sorry again but I'm back from a surprise trip to my nans. Would have been ok but she has no internet connection, which means no uploading. :'( Hope you enjoy! And I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans, no matter how much I wish. :(**

~Raven~

I pushed away from Draco and covered myself in my power before teleporting away and to the door of the slytherin common room. I stood outside of the door and as soon as the person came out I grabbed them and held them up against the wall. Covering their mouth with my hand I glared at them, my dark aura seeping through. "Please, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to walk in on you, I-I just...I'm sorry!" They stuttered out through my hand, I sighed and moved away.

"Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, talk about this to anyone. Understand?" They nodded and I teleported away into my room, I sat on my bed and took off my cloak. _What is wrong with me? Can't I just have a normal life without the drama and threats? Now everyone is going to think that I like Draco! Great! What will Harry think? Wait...why do I care? _ I shook my head and walked downstairs to read.

~Harry~

_Wow, I guess Raven and Draco do suit each other a little, and, maybe Raven likes Draco? I don't know, why should I even care who she likes anyway? _ I stood up and sighed, I had been thinking all day about what I had seen. _That's it. _I opened the Gryffindor common room door and walked out heading upstairs. _I'll just talk to Raven about it, right now. _I smiled at my genius idea but then stopped outside her door. _Is it really alright to do this? I mean, if she does like Draco then who am I to stop her? _ I sighed again and was about to leave when Raven opened the door, I bit my lip before smiling at her. "Hey, um...can I come in?" I asked nervously. _Why am I so nervous, it's only Raven? _She nodded and I stepped into her dorm, it was big, too big I would say. She went back to sit in her seat and picked up the book she was reading. "Erm...I was wondering..."

"No, I don't like Draco, what you saw was a misunderstanding, you should just forget it."

"But, then-"

"Just forget it! Please."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just got a little jealous." I suddenly realised what I had said and turned away blushing furiously. He turned back to see Raven blushing just as much, he bit his lip again, wondering how she would react. _Fuck! I bet she hates me now! Why the hell would I say that?! I cannot believe myself! _I stood up to leave when she grabbed my robe, I stopped and turned around to face her. She hugged me and I fell over with her on-top of me, I blushed some more but kept my attention on the small purple haired girl in front of me. Her face was millimetres away from mine and I could feel her breath on my face, my heart beat quickened and I was worried that she would hear it. Her face was gradually moving closer to mine and just as our lips were just about to clash I closed my eyes. I felt her cold soft lips fall onto mine and danced with glee inside.

Suddenly she pulled back and flew away up to her bedroom, I lay there blushing but grinning to myself, I stood up and heard her voice in my head. '_I'm sorry about that, just forget it...please. You should just stay away from me, for your own good.' _I frowned and left her dorm, I wanted to stay with her but I could tell that she needed time alone.

~Raven~

_What was I doing? I should never have gotten close to him, it will only hurt him in the long run. I heard it, my father's voice, he was calling to me. He told me that he was coming, that he was going to win, that everyone I loved would die...I don't want that, so I have to stay away. _I heaved a sigh and walked over to my wardrobe, I grabbed all of my clothes and threw them into a bag. It was only then that I remembered that Harry wasn't the one that saw me and Draco. _If he saw something, then what was it? He wasn't near us, how did he see us? _

I shook my head and dismissed my thoughts, I didn't need to worry about that now. I took one last look around my dorm and headed out, I said bye to the painting and flew down through the middle of the stair-cases. I landed quietly and walked past the main hall, little did I know that a pair of black eyes followed me.

_Well, I guess I could go back to Azarath, but Mother would never accept me. They raised me out of good will, I doubt they would protect me from my destiny._

I sighed again and opened the large wooden door, the breeze slashed at my face, it was a cold harsh day. I stepped outside and sensed someone watching me from behind. I turned around and looked to see who it was.

"...Raven..." They said softly, I smiled at then before covering myself in my magic and saying bye to them, I don't think they heard me, I could see it in their eyes. _Goodbye, I hope to never let any harm come to you._

**Hope you enjoyed! What do you think will happen next? Till next time! R&R please! Thanks! ^^ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Sorry it's short and late but my cousins over so my mum has banned me from my laptop. :'( But here it is! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans!**

~Harry~

She's gone, she just left right before my eyes and didn't even care. I really liked her, and I thought she liked me. "Harry? You ok?" Ron came up from behind me and threw his freckled arm around my shoulder, I sighed and he shook his head. "Look, I don't know what happened but it must happened for a good reason right? Just...let's go eat." He said before walking away and into the hall. _Why? Why would she leave? Did she think I would be mad at her because of the moment before? I don't even know, I feel like it's my entire fault. God...why did she have to leave now, just when everything was starting? _I felt a tear run down my cheek and wondered when I came to cry so easily, was it because of her, or something else. I walked to the common room, it was empty, good. I jogged up to my room and lay on my bed thinking of the events that have happened in the past few weeks. _Raven came to Hogwarts, Raven was put into Gryffindor, we tried to spy on her and she attacked Ron, we had fun, we found out about each other's feelings, we nearly kissed...she left. Raven left Hogwarts. _"Potter, a word." I snapped my eyes open at his cold harsh voice, my angry bubbling inside of me. He stood there, pale and black. "What do you want?" I asked, he sighed and sat on the end of my bed, I was shocked. "It's about Raven."

~Snape~

I sat on the edge of Harry's bed, I looked into his warm green eyes, they were so very much like Lily's. "It's about Raven." I saw his perk up then his face dropped, I carried on. "She left, as you probably know, but it's not for the reason you think. She left because of her father." At the look he sent me I shook my head. "Not me Potter, her real father, he found her and threatened to kill everyone she holds dear to her. She left to protect you, to save you from harm. That's all I have to say." I stood up and turned to leave, Harry stood up too and took a deep breath.

"I see, so she didn't hate me, I thought she left because of that. I'm glad, but I shouldn't be. Where will she go? How did her father find her? Why is he after her? And _who is_ Raven's father?" He stormed questions at me like no tomorrow.

"I don't know, all I know is, her father is a demon more powerful than the dark lord and Dumbledore put together. If he finds her, he will kill her." I strode out of his room and as I exited the common room many glares were sent my way.

~Hermione~

Something's wrong with Harry, I can feel it. He didn't come to eat at all, and he just doesn't feel right. I saw him walk down from his room and I immediately ran over to him. "Harry, are you ok?" I asked hoping to get an answer. He smiled at me and I knew it wouldn't be the truth. "Ye, I'm fine Hermione. Why, do I seem down?" He asked back, I bit my lip but nodded, he sighed.

"Sorry, it's just...Raven left, and I really didn't want her to." My eyes widened. _Raven left! Why? How? Why didn't she tell us? _Questions ran through my mind but none had answers. I sat down and put my head in my hands. _I had a friend, a good one. I really liked Raven, I want her to come back. _I saw Harry sit beside me and Ron came over too, from his brothers, and wrapped his arm around me. "I don't know a lot about it, but I know this, Raven left to protect us, she left because we were dear to her and she couldn't bear to see us hurt. Snape told me that it was because of her father, that he had found her, so I say this. If she won't stay near us, then let's go to her. If her father thinks that we're weak, then we'll show him we're not." He had a look in his eye, he was serious. So, so was I.

~Harry~

She's gone, she just left right before my eyes and didn't even care. I really liked her, and I thought she liked me. "Harry? You ok?" Ron came up from behind me and threw his freckled arm around my shoulder, I sighed and he shook his head. "Look, I don't know what happened but it must happened for a good reason right? Just...let's go eat." He said before walking away and into the hall. _Why? Why would she leave? Did she think I would be mad at her because of the moment before? I don't even know, I feel like it's my entire fault. God...why did she have to leave now, just when everything was starting? _I felt a tear run down my cheek and wondered when I came to cry so easily, was it because of her, or something else. I walked to the common room, it was empty, good. I jogged up to my room and lay on my bed thinking of the events that have happened in the past few weeks. _Raven came to Hogwarts, Raven was put into Gryffindor, we tried to spy on her and she attacked Ron, we had fun, we found out about each other's feelings, we nearly kissed...she left. Raven left Hogwarts. _"Potter, a word." I snapped my eyes open at his cold harsh voice, my angry bubbling inside of me. He stood there, pale and black. "What do you want?" I asked, he sighed and sat on the end of my bed, I was shocked. "It's about Raven."

~Snape~

I sat on the edge of Harry's bed, I looked into his warm green eyes, they were so very much like Lily's. "It's about Raven." I saw his perk up then his face dropped, I carried on. "She left, as you probably know, but it's not for the reason you think. She left because of her father." At the look he sent me I shook my head. "Not me Potter, her real father, he found her and threatened to kill everyone she holds dear to her. She left to protect you, to save you from harm. That's all I have to say." I stood up and turned to leave, Harry stood up too and took a deep breath.

"I see, so she didn't hate me, I thought she left because of that. I'm glad, but I shouldn't be. Where will she go? How did her father find her? Why is he after her? And _who is_ Raven's father?" He stormed questions at me like no tomorrow.

"I don't know, all I know is, her father is a demon more powerful than the dark lord and Dumbledore put together. If he finds her, he will kill her." I strode out of his room and as I exited the common room many glares were sent my way.

~Hermione~

Something's wrong with Harry, I can feel it. He didn't come to eat at all, and he just doesn't feel right. I saw him walk down from his room and I immediately ran over to him. "Harry, are you ok?" I asked hoping to get an answer. He smiled at me and I knew it wouldn't be the truth. "Ye, I'm fine Hermione. Why, do I seem down?" He asked back, I bit my lip but nodded, he sighed.

"Sorry, it's just...Raven left, and I really didn't want her to." My eyes widened. _Raven left! Why? How? Why didn't she tell us? _Questions ran through my mind but none had answers. I sat down and put my head in my hands. _I had a friend, a good one. I really liked Raven, I want her to come back. _I saw Harry sit beside me and Ron came over too, from his brothers, and wrapped his arm around me. "I don't know a lot about it, but I know this, Raven left to protect us, she left because we were dear to her and she couldn't bear to see us hurt. Snape told me that it was because of her father, that he had found her, so I say this. If she won't stay near us, then let's go to her. If her father thinks that we're weak, then we'll show him we're not." He had a look in his eye, he was serious. So, so was I.

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R please! ^^ see ya next week! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Sorry about last chapter! I didn't notice till someone told me! Anyway, on better news, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^^ x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. (Even if I wish.)**

"Alright. So, we leave tonight, do you remember the plan?" Harry said looking between Ron and Hermione. They nodded and Hermione said it once more, it was simple really. First, ask Slade if he knows where Raven could be, if that doesn't work, ask Snape, if even that fails then we ask Dumbledore. It was 8:30, only a little while to wait now, they were leaving at 10. Harry sighed and stood up. "Look, Harry, we will find her, don't worry. She doesn't know how much we can handle." Ron said confidently putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry smiled at him.

"Ye, I know, I just get the feeling like we don't know how strong Raven's father is. If he is stronger than Voldemort...it's just...what if we don't find her Ron? What if he finds her first?" Harry said, Ron shook his head and sighed before going up him room.

***9:30***

Harry silently got up and dressed, he shook awake Ron and went downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the couch. "We should head to Snape first, he will know more than Slade and Slade isn't exactly one of the nice teachers, he would probably tell Dumbledore."

"And Snape is a nice teacher?" Ron said walking towards them, a questioning look on his face, Harry looked at Hermione too. "No, but if it's for Raven I doubt he will stop us, we all know he wants her back a lot more than any of us do." She said, Harry nodded and stood up.

"Ok, then. Let's go." He opened the portrait as quietly as possible as to not disturb the paintings. They moved swiftly from the mass amount practise they had, had from sneaking out all those times. They made their way down to the dungeons and stopped outside of Snape's door. "Wait, how do we even know that he is in? He could be anywhere right now." Ron said suddenly feeling nervous, Hermione punched him in the arm. "Stop being a wimp now Ron! You have been into a cave of giant spiders and this is what you're worrying about?!" Harry held in a laugh as Hermione told off Ron, he touched the handle and suddenly felt the door move. They all bit their lips as Snape glared down on them, Harry sighed. They were done for now.

"And what, are you doing here this late?"

"Well, you see...we were...um...sort of...looking for you." Hermione said, Snape raised a brow.

"Oh, really, well then, you've found me, so what do you want?" He said, Harry gulped, no matter how much he knew Raven he still had no idea how these two were related. "We were wondering if you knew where Raven is. We want to find her, we want to help her." He frowned before sighing and nodding. "Yes, I do know where she is, I was just about to set out after here. You may join me on one condition."

"Yes, what is it?" Harry said smiling, at least he wasn't going to stop them.

"You must not turn back, no matter how hard or dangerous it gets, you don't flee." He said staring into each of their eyes. Harry nodded then Hermione, she nudged Ron who, after hesitating, nodded too. Snape smiled, actually smiled, it was a first for the three pupils and they didn't know what to do. Harry cleared his throat and gestured towards the exit. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, it will take only a day's journey, if we are quick. Follow me." Snape said returning to his usual self. He strode outside and held out his arm, Harry looked at him eyebrows raised. "Listen Potter, I don't like it either but seeming as I am the only one who knows where we are going it has to be done." Harry nodded and held onto his arm, Ron held onto his and Hermione Ron's. In a matter of seconds they were travelling by apparition and had landed in a field. In the distance Harry could see a very slight outline of a castle. "Raven, we're coming for you, we won't let you suffer alone."

**Hope you enjoyed! As always R&R! See you next week! Bye bye! ^^ x**


End file.
